That's My Girl Too!
by Be Obscene
Summary: In this sequel to That's My Girl ..Jessica Stanley has made herself a family after bringing in wayward teens Alice and Bella. But she's not satisfied and wants another "Daughter" to have fun with. Will things work out splendidly or be a total disaster? Is this new girl sweet as can be or is she not who they think? Contains strong sexual content and graphic dialogue.
1. Full House

**You thought she was gone for food but now she's back with a brand new season, a new girl and new adventures! Hope you enjoy this "EPISODE" and don't forget to leave a comment! Also give some love to Momma Knows Best, a story I'd like to continue.**

Jessica adjusted her dress collar in front of the Webcam. She smiled cheerfully, not having done this in a while and getting back to it was a big thrill.

"I'm baaaccckkk!" She laughed, "Whoops shouldn't be so loud. My girls might be sleeping...or keeping each other awake playing with their new sister...Dang! Spoiler alert! Oh well. If you haven't watched the first season of That's My Girl...what the hell are you doing with your life? I'll break it down for you noobs! I brought two very special girls into my home..."

Clips of past episodes appear including Jessica first interviewing Alice and Bella at their school, having them at home, teaching them sex ed, their vacation, mother's day and finally Jessica's birthday when they both completely transformed themselves.

"And we're now a big happy family. Something I've always wanted," she looked up at the ceiling, smiling proudly. "But a little voice told me our family just wasn't quite complete. Something was missing...I really love that you guys have followed my journey and in some way you are my family. You have my girls' underwear for crying out loud! Oh and there's a clearance sale right now on bras...They keep going through so many! So I hope you really like this new addition as much as me. I just know she'll find a place in your heart. As always leave a comment! Peace!"

* * *

The video feed cuts to Jessica sitting at her computer in her office. She sees Esme walking by. She excitedly waves her inside.

"Yo, you on break? I want you to take a look at some pictures."

"Oh? I guess I have time." Jessica's work friend looked over her shoulder to see what she had.

Jessica opened up a folder on screen. "I got some family pictures done for Christmas. Really good deal."

"Really? You know, I don't think I've ever got to see any pictures of your kids before." Jessica clicked the first photo. Esme looked both shocked and horrified at first glance. In the picture, Jessica was sitting in a Santa Claus chair in her usual business wear. Sitting in her lap were Alice and Bella wearing nothing but G-strings and bras that barely covered them.

"Oh, my God, these turned out way better than I thought!" The next picture she clicked on was even more provacitive. They surrounded Jessica, sitting up on the chair, eyes closed with their lips stuck out ready to kiss. The next picture was both girl leaning over the chair on opposite ends, their bare butts in the air and Jessica using them to rest her arms on. "Ah, man, Alice is blurry in this one...oh this one is better!" The next picture with Jessica resting her head on Alice's large behind was a lot clearer. Jessica saw the look on Esme's face and grinned, "You like that one? I'll send you that one."

"Wasn't she...your secretary?"

"She sure was. She needed a job after not getting into school but now she's modeling for an agency. Clearly they have very good taste! And the other one is my Bella. You wouldn't be able to tell but she used to be mopey as can be. She's a talented writer and now she Webcams to strangers..."

"Uh...that's um nice...you must be very proud."

"Oh I am!"

Esme seemed fascinated but concerned, like the woman she thought she knew turned out to be an alien. "Um...I better get going...oh did you sign Judith's card?"

"No, what's up, she sick or something?"

"She's having a baby."

Jessica had no idea, she rushed outside into the hall. On her office camera it shows her squeezing past a group talking to Judith. Judith did have a noticeable bump. No one was paying attention to Jessica. They were all looking at an ultrasound picture. Jessica didn't even look where she was signing, she was too distracted by the baby excitement.

* * *

The feed cuts to a montage of the girls racing downstairs in revealing seethrough nighties. Jessica enjoyed this more than them. Tearing open new clothes and gadgets. Then after they were done they had sex underneath the tree. The girls were ready to fall asleep in Jessica's arms.

"Don't forget your pictures, girls, I wanted them to be a surprise."

"Whoa! My ass looks great!" Alice exclaimed, looking over the candid photo.

Bella pined over the one that looked like Alice was motorboating her and Jessica on her knees, face firmly stuck in the crack of her ass. "I'm going to keep this forever!"

"Oh you two," Jessica planted a kiss on each of their foreheads. She took a moment and sighed, "There's something else...something I need to get off my chest."

Alice looked at Bella and Bella looked at her with the idea of something big.

"Yes, Mom?" They asked at the same time.

"I've been thinking a lot lately and well...this a really big grown up decision...I'm going to bring home a new girl."

There was a dead air pause. Both Alice and Bella stood up and shouted, "WHAT?!"

"Now, Alice, Bella, calm down," Jessica said, waving her hands in the air.

Neither one could look her in the eye. "Are you replacing us?" Alice pouted.

"No! Of course not!" Jessica said, hugging the bummed 19 year old.

"You're replacing me," Bella hanged her head.

Jessica moved over to Bella, holding her tight, "I could never replace you neither! Now don't go back to being all gloomy and doomy! You're going to have a brand new sister! You should be happy!"

"There's not enough room," Bella said, folding her arms.

"Come on, don't be like that. I promise you that this will all work out. When have I ever steered you two wrong before?"

Alice and Bella exchanged an ominous look. Out of nowhere they could her people laughing.

"What the heck was that?" Alice asked, about to jump into Bella's arms.

"Oh. I had a program installed for appropriate studio audience response," she gestured to speakers with censors on the ceiling.

"Couldn't you just add that in later?" Bella said, already thinking that would get super annoying after a while.

"Oh, you," Jessica pinched her cheek and brought her in close, "When's the last time we had our own alone time?" She pulled her in for an epic frenching and the invisible studio audience 'Oooed' and catcalled to applause.

Bella wasn't that easily distracted, "Is she getting her own room?"

The audience laughed.

"Well you pretty much live in Alice's room so why don't you shack up with her and I'll decorate new girl's room."

"I sort of like my privacy...," Bella said, biting her lip.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alice frowned, folding her arms.

The laugh track kicked in after a brief silence.

"I just...um...you see..."

The laugh track got a little louder.

"Do you touch yourself without me around?" Alice gasped.

The laugh track seemed to be stuck in a loop.

Jessica cringed and said, "Jeesh that really is beginning to get annoying." She clapped her hands to put an end to that sound bite. "Alice there's nothing wrong with self love. Bella I will make a seperate room just for that but first we must prepare for the new arrival."

"Who is she anyway?" Alice raised a suspicious eyebrow.

Jessica brought up the image on her phone. A cute girl with big yellow rimmed glasses and brown eyes. She was 18 but looked older with the glasses and ponytail, almost a librarian.

"She does look sort of adorable," Alice smiled.

"She does...," Bella frowned, something seemed kind of weird, mainly the framing of the picture.

"Wait, is she Asian?"

"Huh? Alice no she's...well..."

"Girls it doesn't matter what she is it only matters who she is. Angela is a very smart girl involved in photography, basketball and swimming at her school."

"Wait," Bella noticed the school colors she was wearing and the logo of the mascot, The Spartans.

"And her mother is Mexican and her father is Italian if that's what you were wondering," Jessica said, remembering some of the facts she checked.

"She's from our old school?" Bella exclaimed.

"Yes good old Forks High!"

"Don't you think that's really risky?"

Jessica just waved a hand at her concern, "Nothing to worry about. I have a schedule of all her classes and extra circular activities."

"Wow that's super impressive, " Alice smiled gleefully.

Bella shook her head, "I just think you're missing something."

"Oh, Bella. I know how much you and Alice didn't get along at first but now you can hardly keep your hands off each other."

Bella rolled her eyes. Alice sneaked in for a kiss, surprising her.

"I promise both of you it will all work out. If she's not a good fit she'll be out of here."

"Fine," Bella groaned.

"Do we get a new hot tub?"

"If we keep her yes and if not...yes!"

Alice clapped causing the studio audience to chime back in with laughter.

"ALICE!"

* * *

The video feed cut to Jessica outside the school. She filmed herself in the car as she was skyping with an old friend.

"I don't know, Jessica, maybe this Internet series thing isn't for me," said Pam Beesley looking depressed.

"Don't worry, Pam. Momma Knows Best will be a household staple," she turned to her camera, "People go watch Pam teach Jennifer and Needy on Momma Knows Best! That's an order! You telling me those girls aren't worth looking at for hours?"

"Wow, thanks, Jess, that really means a lot..." Jessica ended the Skype call abruptly, "Sorry, Pam gotta make my move or I might have to abort mission."

She turned the camera to the bike rack by the entry way. There was Angela Weber. The girl was wearing a jogging coat and spandex jeans that hugged every curve. She did some stretches. Jessica zoomed in.

"Just look at that! Tell me she isn't amazing. She is so coming home with me!"

Angela put ear buds into her ears and proceeded to bike down a road. Jessica followed safely behind her.

"Wow she's fast. Like a freaking gazelle!"

She drove up beside her once they started going on a dirt path through a park. She rolled her window down and called to her. "Hey! Nice day for a ride, huh? Kind of warm though so maybe you want a break." Angela didn't look over, maybe she couldn't hear her. "I've got a big opportunity for you." Angela looked over for a moment sheepishly but turned back, concentrating on the road. "Hm. Fiesty this one...IT'S A HUGE OPPURTUNITY!" She pulled out some cash and held out like a fan. Now this got her attention. "My name is Jessica Stanley! You Angela Weber have been selected out of your group of peers to participate in a social experiment!"

The video cut to Jessica's body cam meeting Angela by a park bench. "Freakish weather we're having, huh?"

"Um, yeah," Angela answered shyly.

"Aw, don't be shy. I don't bite. Unless you want me to!" Jessica laughed.

Angela laughed a little, "So tell me about what this is."

"Oh you're going to love it! Rent free. Food, everything you want and it's all recorded and streamed to people online."

"So Big Brother?"

"Yeah," Jessica chuckled, "Kind of. Only this is also educational. So often do young girls graduate high school and they have no strong mother figures to look up to. I will provide guidance and nuturing. More than you ever thought possible."

Angela looked down at the table, a sad, unconvinced look on her face. "I don't know .."

Jessica touched her hands across the table and caressed them, "Hey. Trust me. Come to my home for a few hours. Meet the other girls. What do you have to lose?" She smiled at the young girl. Angela smiled back and nodded.

The video cuts to the dash cam. Jessica stroked Angela's thigh as she drove home. "You're going to love it. Everything will be perfect you'll see."

"Angela...Angela...Angela...," a female voice spoke to her in her ear buds, "Are you in? Repeat. Are you in?"

Angela turned and whispered, "The fox is in the hole."

"Good girl. Mother loves you."

Jessica frowned at what sounded like she was losing her mind and looked over, "What was that?"

"Oh...I think I'm going to really like this, Miss Stanley," Angela smiled widely.

Jessica put a hand to her chest, grazing a boob, "Oh you are so precious." Jessica winked at the camera.

"What are you doing?" Angela said.

"Uh...something in my eye. Don't you hate that?" Jessica pretended to blink a nonexistent thing out of her eye while Angela just looked out her window. Thinking. Contemplating.

**What could be up with Angela? Will anyone care about Pam's show Momma Knows Best? ( To be fair I took kind of a break from that) Find out next time. Please review!**


	2. Step by Step

**Thank you for coming back! Jessica introduces Angela to the girls. Will they see what she truly is? As always leave a review!**

"Remember, honey, this woman is pure evil."

"Ok, Mom."

"I mean it. Now pay attention."

Janice Weber adjusted the body camera on her daughter; it was so discreet you'd mistake it as a tiny button if up close. She'd been planning a take down of Jessica Stanley ever since her first episode. She was so sickened and angry that nothing was done about an obvious sexual predator.

"I'm still...nervous about this...," Angela cringed; she remembered the day her mother persuaded or manipulated her to assist her. She showed her episodes to get her ready, show her what Jessica got her 'girls' to do for the whole world to see. Angela thought the whole thing was fake but the girls Bella and Alice did go to her school, she remembered them, of course they looked and acted way different. Her mother only really let her watch clips and not full episodes because she didn't believe in subjecting her to such perversion.

"What is it, dear?"

"Well..."

"You know I would never let anything happen to you," she placed a hand firmly on her face and exchanged a smile, "...You might have to do things for her...though...," she choked a bit.

"What do you mean? You said that the Feds would storm the house before anything bad happens."

"I did...but they need time to gather enough evidence you know...and I need to see what she does with those two."

"But her show..."

"She obviously does some very good editing. I need raw, uncut footage, all of her dirty details. They're brainwashed, there's no doubt about that. You just need to remember she's going to try every trick in the book to seduce you and make you part of this cult."

"What if she doesn't want me? I mean she probably doesn't want another girl. She looked so happy in the last episode."

"She's going to strike again. Her 'family' will never be complete. I poses as a fan on her message board. I told her how she should abduct another girl soon. I told her I found a good one for her."

Angela was a bit shocked, "Y-you didn't did you?"

"I sent her some pictures and she was instantly taken."

"You used me as bait?" Angela left her mouth an open gap.

"It's what you agreed to."

"No. You did this a while ago right? Before you even asked me about this?"

"I knew you would...for me."

"Are you still paying for college and a new car?" Angela folded her arms and looked cross.

"Of course," she chuckled.

"What if she finds out?"

"She won't find out. Nobody even knows what I do, everyone thinks I'm still just a teacher. She won't suspect a thing. Just remember. I'll be with you every step of the way. Just make sure to act naive and don't do exactly what she says at first, you have to act the part." She held an earpiece up for her to see. "I love you, Angela."

"Love you, Mom."

* * *

Jessica pulled up to the gate. Angela saw the big J.S, like a Richie Rich. She remembered it so clearly now from the clips she'd seen of he show.

"Here we are. Your new home," Jessica stretched a smile.

Angela smiled back, copying her but also cringing at the same time. She couldn't believe she was doing this. Jessica got out of the car and opened Angela's door.

"Um, thanks."

Jessica patted her on the butt, surprising her, "Whoops, sorry! A little something there. Got it!" She opened the door for Angela. The way she was experiencing things was very surreal. Everything she had been grown to familiarize with months ago was now in front of her. It was like walking into Disney World, no Willy Wonka's chocolate factory but it was real and Jessica was Willy Wonka. Or maybe a better analogy was Santa's village.

"Wow its just like...," Angela stopped herself.

"It's just like what, dear?" Angela got in front of her, placing her hands on her shoulders; they were only inches apart.

"Just like...a dream...," she felt so stupid saying that.

"Aw!" Jessica was so taken back by this, clutching at her heart; she squeezed Angela in the strongest hug ever.

"Good save, baby," Her mother said in her ear.

"You know what, the tour can wait! I'll introduce you to my girls!" Jessica grabbed the railing and called to the top of the stairs, "Alice! Bella! Come on down!" She turned and laughed to Angela, "Do I sound like Bob Barker?"

"Who?" Angela frowned.

Alice and Bella came down the stairs in slow motion. Jessica's mouth wide open with drool coming out.

Alice was wearing a white string bikini with matching see through teddy, almost angelic. Bella was wearing just casual wear, well casual in covered up by shirt and jeans adjusted for her enhanced ass and breasts.

"Say hi to your new sister, girls," Jessica said.

Alice and Bella looked a little nervous themselves compared to Angela. "Hi," Alice smiled happily, her usual demeanor taking over.

"Hi," Bella attempted, her smile quickly fading.

Angela wasn't saying anything, her mind went blank.

"Angela, dear, you have to say something," Janice said in her ear.

This silence was going on way too long, she couldn't even look them in the eye. So she stared at Alice's breasts. Big. Enormous. Safe. "You're...both very pretty."

Alice and Bella weren't really sure what to say. "Girls, what do we say?"

They both acted liked little girls, shy as could be, "T-thank you," they finally blurted out.

"Girls. Why don't you take Angela upstairs and make her feel at home."

Alice took Angela's hand and smiled more playfully. Angela felt a lot safer with her than she did with Bella or Jessica.

Jessica slipped into her office. She sat in front of her computer and spoke to the Webcam. "Can you believe it?" She kept her voice low, she was practically jumping in her chair. "This is tho thrilling! I cannot wait to be a mom to her! She is going to just love Alice and Bella!...I wonder what they could be getting up to right now..."

* * *

The video feed cuts to the three girls sitting on Alice and Bella's bed. All three were spread apart awkwardly. Angela at there in the middle.

"...Nice room..."

"Thanks...," Alice shrugged.

A long delayed pause.

"Mom tells us you're Mexican and Italian," said Bella.

"Er...yeah."

"Cool," Alice laughed nervously.

"Didn't you guys go to Forks?"

"Yes we did," Alice took hold of Bella's hand, caressing it gently. "Jessica picked us up and now we're one big happy family...and well kind of a surprise you came along. But you seem awesome."

"I-I don't know about that...um...so are all three of you...together?"

Alice and Bella laughed, so many memories came flooding back. "It didn't really start out that way. Jessica was there to guide us and then...you know, one thing leads to another and we're making love in the living room."

"S-she shares both of you?"

"Sort of..I mean we all love each other. Bella and I have a special bond. Not just sisters but we're a lot closer than with Mom."

"Are you up for this?" Bella asked, recognizing that scared, doubtful face.

"I mean I don't know...I'm not a lesbian...I'm...not really sure what I am."

"We didn't really know at first either," said Alice, "...Gosh, you seem so tense. Maybe we should do something."

"Remember, Angela, you have to play along. Do what they ask of you." Angela's ears were ringing. Alice and Bella fluttered their eyelashes at her and got close, puckering their lips.

"This is what Mom does to calm us down..."

Angela gulped, "Well...I mean...ok..."

"Just let yourself go, Angela," her mother said to her in her ear, "That's it."

Bella kissed Angela on the lips, she knew Alice wanted to make her feel at home as much as possible. Angela's eyes were wide open in shock, all she could think about was the fact she was actually kissing another girl. Alice gave her a light necking, making her close her eyes, losing herself to these new sensations. She was passed back and forth to Bella and Alice, both having very distinct and different techniques.

Nobody knew this but Jessica was watching them from out in the hallway; the main web camera in their room caught her peeping.

"That's so precious," she whispered softly. She started rubbing herself well watching these three teens make out continuously.

* * *

The video feed cut to Jessica sitting in front of her laptop like before. She smiles mischeviously. She held up a sheet of paper, reading the comments.

She cleared her throat, "Lets see...'I've always loved this series and it's nice to see you're continuing'. MobBob ...'Great start'. ErenTitanYeager. "When do Angela's panties go on sale?' FreeAngelasPanties5000." She laughed a bit at the last one. "I'm so happy you all are still following this. I like to think of it not only as entertaining but also educational. I'm glad Angela is getting along with those two, I know they can be real hand fulls," she teased by groping the air. "I'm going to have to spend some more one on one time with her. Our own special day," she wiggled her eyebrows, "Oh also go check out Momma Knows Best. I have a feeling a really big surprise is going to happen on that show very soon. Until next time my lovelies!"

She blows a kiss and the feed cuts to black.

**To be continued!**


	3. Different Strokes

**Jessica goes out with Angela to have a day together. What will they get into? Will Alice and Bella be jealous? Please review and as always any suggestions are welcome!**

Jessica is ecstatic looking at the camera. "Yes! I'm so glad you guys haven't forgotten about us!" She looks through a list of comments and PMs she received.

"From ErenTitanYeager, 'WOW,' I know right?" She continued, " 'Please where's the next episode!', I feel ya. Sappho: 'Oh em gee! This could really mess up the family. Gotta be real careful and handle Angela with silk gloves till she's a bit more comfortable with the situation. Maybe make her some traditional Mexican/Italian food? And be sure to tuck in her at night and give her a good night kiss. Hope she'll come around eventually..' Hm. I know she will, Sappho. I will do my darn hardest to make sure she's right at home. I'm so interested in finding out what kind of girl she is...Also from Sappho: 'And we're off to a new season! Gotta love Alice's interest in Angela's ancestry. You never can be too careful. And on that note, looks like someone didn't do their vetting process for their new daughter properly. Gotta bad feeling about this... Hopefully the 'Bing Bang Theory'-tier audience reaction will pop up again!' Hm...well I don't know where you get that idea...my show is way funnier than the Big Bang Theory!" she said deadpan.

She sets her notes down and holds up a bra. "Wow she is stacked!" She sets it aside. "That one will be on sale soon. I'm going to have the whole day with her so I'll definitely get some shopping done! Wish me luck!"

The video feed cut to black.

* * *

"I don't know, Mom...I have to be careful," Angela whispered into her shirt collar, "She has cameras everywhere. Even in the shower. She's going to be wondering why I'm hanging out in a closet for this long." She was right, she'd been giving her mother information for about seven minutes now in the closet of hers, Bella's old room. She took time to scan the area for hidden microphones or additional cameras.

"I told you, Angela. This woman is sick! Everything you are documenting and telling me is important. It puts us one step closer to putting her away."

"...Right..."

"You aren't having doubts about this are you?" Angela was weirdly quiet for a moment, "Angela!"

"...N-No!"

"...Good..."

"Angela! Babe! Where are ya?!" Jessica called, she was coming up the stairs with her morning coffee.

Angela frantically threw on a jacket and closed the closet just as Jessica entered. Angela faked a smile her way but something seemed off to Jessica.

"Hm..."

"What's um...wrong, Ms Stanley?"

"First off, young lady, it's Ma'am, Mom, Ma or in your case Jess. Maybe some day if you feel like it you can call me Mom," she acted so vulnerable when she said that, "But the real thing I'm wondering about..."

Angela stood very still as Jessica walked up to her; even though Angela was a few inches taller than the 30 year old she managed to feel three feet tall in this moment. Jessica looked serious, maybe even on to her, "Yes?" Angela cowered.

"Is that really what you're wearing?"

"Huh?"

"I mean you really don't need the extra layer," Jessica said, feeling the jacket she was wearing, "In fact I think you really need to show off that butt!"

Angela was a bit taken off guard, "My butt?"

"Ya-huh!" She made a hand gesture, twirling her fingers. Angela did a spin for her without the jacket. Jessica clapped, "Yes! Wow! You are stunning...I think Alice has a pair of old short shorts that could fit you. They'll really make that booty go pop!"

Angela heard her mother curse under her breath faintly into her ear; she could picture hers strangling Jessica. Jessica came back with one shorts and a tank top. "These ones are the tightest she had!" Angela found Jessica's enthusiasm infectious. Instead of turning around or leaving the room for Angela to have privacy to change she insisted on seeing how everything fit.

"Very nice underwear!" She complemented, probably hoping she'd be wearing a thong but you could still see quite a bit, "There's a butt I'd love to sink my teeth into!" Jessica acted like a hungry dog with large teeth chomping, "Kidding of course," she said while wiping away drool.

Angela laughed even when she heard the angry disapproval of her mother in her earpiece. Jessica had forgotten she had placed her mug of coffee down next to Angela's clothes. She accidentally bumped into the mug on the bureau, spilling it everywhere.

"Oh, drat!"

While Jessica looked at the damage she had done, Angela heard her mother frantically chatting, "What's going on? Angela? Why can't I hear anything? I need ears on her!"

Angela realized Jessica was going to find the mic. She snatched the shirt from her and pretended to look it over, "Oh,don't worry its not that big a deal." She pocketed the damaged microphone and wet body cam into the shorts' pockets.

Jessica took the shirt back, "No big deal? I totally ruined it! I'm such a horrible person!"

Angela chuckled, "No you're not."

"Well don't worry about it for now. We have the whole day together!"

"R - really? What are we going to do?"

Jessica took her hands and nearly squealed, "It's a surprise!"

"I don't know what's going on but, Angela do not think this woman is your friend. Understand?"

Angela smiled as Jessica caressed her hands, "Ok," she said sweetly.

* * *

Jessica loaded up the SUV. Angela saw a picnic basket, a blanket, towels and a cooler.

"Do you need any help?" Angela asked as Jessica, watching her stuff everything in the back.

"Don't worry, dear. Just get in and I'll join you in a minute."

Jessica was very quick to change into an almost identical outfit Angela was wearing; of course her tank top left a lot of room for cleavage.

Angela heard more babbling from her mother. She sat and waited for Jessica, trying to drone her mother's voice out with the radio.

"You have to get that microphone working again! If you can't get the camera I still need audio! Dammit!" Angela needed a break, she took out the earpiece and hid it before Jessica climbed in the driver's seat.

"You seem a little tense is everything OK?" Jessica asked, rubbing her shoulder.

"Um...yeah. So what about Alice and Bella?"

"Today it's all about you. They understand. The four of us will have a BIG day together, ju you wait," Jessica winked; Angela had no idea what she was implying.

Jessica drove them to a fair just a few miles from them. "Maybe I'll win you a few things. I'm sure they have giant stuffed pandas and elephants in there."

"Wow," said Angela, "I can't remember the last time I was at a carnival!"

"Well trust me you're going to remember today."

Jessica was maybe even more excited than Angela running into the grounds. She made sure never to let go of Angela, holding her hand and taking selfies with her. Angela knew not to get attached but this was a lot of fun. They went on rides and won prizes.

Jessica was really about the Tunnel of Love.

"Uh...but that's for couples," Angela said.

"Well no...I mean it's anyone whose found love."

"But...you want to be my mom, right?"

Jessica just laughed and shook her head, "You've got a lot to learn."

They strapped into their seat and Jessica held onto her super tight. When they went into the dark tunnel Angela felt Jessica's wet lips press against her cheek. Coming out the other end of the tunnel, Angela sat there with lipstick on her cheek feeling in different about the whole thing.

Next ride. Jessica pulled her along and pointed to the sky. The ferris wheel. Angela had knots in her stomach. Jessica saw her long face, even though she looked like she was having none of it, Jessica decided she needed some more convincing.

They plopped down in their seat and in no time at all they were up in the air. Angela looked down at her feet and saw the ground get ever so further away. She grabbed onto Jessica.

"Angela, honey, what's wrong? You're shaking."

"I-I'm afraid of heights...," she closed her eyes.

Jessica felt terrible, "Oh really? Um...don't worry I'll get someone to let us down."

She waved to the operator of the ride but he didn't see her. Once they got to the very top they stopped very suddenly, their chairs swinging.

"Are we back down? Can I open my eyes?"

"Uh...going to have to give it a minute or two."

Angela took deep breaths. Jessica felt like the world's worst person.

"I'm so sorry, Angela, I keep screwing up today. I have seriously lost my touch...wait that's it!"

"Huh?"

"I want to try something. Whenever Bella gets super anxious or has a panic attack this always works. Are you ok if I try it?" Angela nodded her head like a fast bird while still keeping her eyes shut tight.

She felt Jessica's hands on her lap. She could feel them tug at her shirt. Then going under. Jessica's hands slid up her stomach and under her bra cups. Jessica's bare hands squeezed her perky white breasts. She gasped. She did nothing to stop her though. She liked this feeling, it kept her mind off the whole situation. Next she felt tender kisses on her neck. All over her face. Her serpent tongue probed at her ear. Jessica even sucked on her earlobe.

"Whoa," said Angela, opening her eyes slowly. They were back on the ground and an impatient line up was waiting their turn.

* * *

Jessica's videofeed cut to a park. The two sat on a blanket with their basket and cooler.

"Now I wasn't sure what to pack so I brought a little bit of everything," Jessica revealed the contents of the basket. She was right, she had Italian and Mexican food. Angela was a bit taken back by it.

"Wow...um...thanks."

"Let's dig in."

"Thanks for helping me today. No one has ever done that before..."

"You mean your mom has never comforted you before?" Jessica asked, pasta sauce dripping down her chin.

Angela laughed nervously, "No...not like that."

Jessica brought her in for a hug, "Oh you poor thing. I promise you I will always be here for you."

"Oh, thanks," she said, fumbling with her glasses.

"You are so pretty."

Angela gave her a strange look, "Uh..."

"I'm serious. Now this was going to be a surprise but...I'm taking you shopping!"

"Really? Me? Where?"

Jessica took stacks of bills out of her purse, "Anywhere you want to go. All expenses paid."

Angela's eyebrows raised cartoonishly high, "Why me?"

"Because, Angela, you're special."

"I don't really feel like I am...I'm not like Alice or Bella. I don't think they like me that much."

"Of course they do. I saw so last night!"

Angela got scared, "You saw that?"

"Yes, honey, it's all perfectly natural. Just their way of welcoming you. Fun, right?"

"I-I'm not a lesbian...I mean as far as I know."

"Hm," Jessica found herself pondering, "I think you're still finding yourself and that's terrific! I want to help you. You really are a lot cooler than you give yourself credit for."

"You mean I really have a nice butt?"

"Yes and very nice breasts from what my hands have told me."

"Wow," Angela said confidently.

"I mean best ass in the house still goes to Alice even after the surgery."

They both laughed in agreement. Things began sinking in for Angela, Alice and Bella used to be as normal as her. "Do you want me to get surgery?"

"Honestly I would never force that on you. In my eyes you're perfect. But I also think every woman would look great with a humungus pair of knockers!" Jessica groped herself, pretending to have huge breasts that stretched out.

"Yeah," said Angela looking down at her chest, unsatisfied, "Maybe you're right..."

Jessica was getting antsy, she had something devious on her mind, something that probably could've waited until they got back to the house.

"Angela I have a little something for you," she said, reaching into her purse.

"Oh?" Angela perked right up.

Jessica revealed a contract to her, "My lawyer had it made up."

Angela looked at it, this black and white document and then up at Jessica, that deranged smile. She kept going back and forth. She really wasn't sure what to do. Jessica handed her a pen. She stopped and looked it over...

* * *

The video cuts to Jessica sitting in her room smiling. "Oh the suspense! I really hope you all love Angela as much as I do. I still have a lot of work to do! What else should I do with Angela? I'm sure you guys have some ideas for some one on one time...hm...I wonder what Alice and Bella are up to...Later days!"

She shuts her laptop.

**More to come!**


	4. Family Ties

**Welcome back! Is Angela being welcomed into the family with open arms? What would her mother think if she comes around to all the advances? Thank you for following so far. I'll try and update the next one a bit sooner.**

The picture on screen is hard to make out. The video is corrupted. You can kind of make out someone sitting there facing their Webcam but the image is choppy and all blocky and keeps cutting in and out.

"There is nothing wrong with your computer. Do not attempt to adjust the picture. We are now controlling the transmission," said Jessica, trying to do an impression. She laughed, unable to continue. "Sorry, folks, it looks like I've been hacked!..at least I think I have...pretty sure. Normally I would read your reviews but I'm unable to access that right now for some reason. But don't worry I've got a brand spanking new episode for you and it's sure to warm your heart!"

* * *

Bella sits in her room. She mopes on her laptop. Alice climbs through the window. The only source of light in the room is Bella's computer. Alice isn't even aware she's there, she thought that she made a clean entry.

"Alice."

"Bahhh!" Alice fell on the floor just as she got her other leg inside.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Did I seriously get you?"

"Yes but I also wanted to do it for comedic effect you know, what Mom always says...are you going to rat me out for breaking curfew?"

Bella chuckled and turned to her, "Seeing that we're both turning 19 this weekend I don't think it really matters."

Alice stood up clumsily and folded her arms, "Her house, her rules. Remember?"

Bella sniffed the air, "You're drunk."

"Am not...am not!...which sounded better?"

"You're only 19. We all agreed only drinking at home or with Mom."

"I only had a little I swear. It was for work."

"Right. Well time for bed."

"You should've come too." Alice tried hugging Bella awkwardly.

"Well your friends don't like me very much. I honestly don't like them that much either."

"Bella, why can't you be more fun?"

"Huh? You're the fun one, I'm the sensible one, I'm pretty sure the entire world has that figured out by now."

Alice laughed loudly, "Jeez...you are always on."

"Sh. You're going to wake everyone up."

Alice swayed her back and forth. "Dance with me."

"I'm tired let's go to bed."

"Let's go out dancing."

"You're too drunk, Alice."

Alice gave her a push and turn her back to her, "You're not being a very good sister right now or a good girlfriend."

Bella just wanted sleep but she could at least spoon with her. She put her hands around her waist and made her rest up against her. "Look I know it seems like I'm pushing you away sometimes but I just feel like I need a little break. I mean we see each other every day. I love you guys but...maybe I need a vacation...Alice?"

Alice passed out standing up, snoring like a buzzsaw starting up. Of course Bella was caught in this prediciment, she swore she could hear Jessica's laugh track.

* * *

Bright and early the next morning Bella was greeted by Jessica and Angela at the kitchen table. Angela was wearing new clothes picked out by Jessica, tight jeans with factory made rips and wear and a tank top with no doubt a pushup bra.

"Good morning, Bella," Angela smiled as she passed the milk for breakfast.

Bella was still groggy and in her pajamas; not a lot of sleep with Alice tossing and turning most of the night. She ignored Angela and sat down.

"Wow you slept well," Jessica said sarcastically, pouring Bella some coffee.

"Ugh," Bella replied, resting her head on the table, her messy hair everywhere.

Alice came down the stairs looking great, makeup done and a very beautiful navy blue gown. "Hello everyone!" She practically sang, "Morning, Mother!" She kissed Jessica on the cheeks and tenderly on the lips. "Angela...you're looking gorgeous." They exchanged a smile. Alice rather seductively moved in closer and stole a passionate kiss.

The sound of a studio audience swooning and catcalling alerted Bella to Alice's shenanigans. She then looked to Jessica irritated.

Jessica was on her phone, playing the annoying soundbite. She grinned over at Bella, "Sorry I just couldn't resist."

Alice patted Angela gently on the cheek, "Well I look forward to the party tonight. See you all then." She walked past Bella without even looking at her.

Both Jessica and Angela looked at the tires girl expecting an explanation for the cold shoulder. Bella drank her coffee oblivious for a moment. Until she felt their judging eyes.

"What?"

"What's going on, Bella?"

Bella shrugged, "We had a fight. I guess."

Jessica clasped her hand over her mouth, "And on the night of your birthday party?" She clicked on her phone. An audible gasp from am audience. She chuckled dryly to herself, "Sorry. Last one."

"I'll make it up to her."

"Ok. Well pick something out for tonight. I'm sure I can help you."

Bella got up lazily and walked back upstairs to her room.

"Hm," Jessica thought aloud.

"What is it?"

"I think we need to intervene."

"What do you mean, Jess?"

"Don't worry about a thing, Angela, your mother is going to come up with a plan of action. I have never had a bad birthday under my belt yet so I can't stand by and watch this one die."

"Wow...this is really important to you."

Jessica placed a hand firmly onto her shoulder, "It's important for all of us. Especially Bellice."

Angela frowned, "Bellice?"

"Yeah. Bella and Alice. I came up with it. People have even written their own fanfiction about them. I can't let them or the audience down."

"Awesome," Angela said, smiling widely, "I'll help any way I can."

* * *

At the resturaunt everyone is seated in the back in a private room. Candles lit and jazz playing. Alice and Bella did not sit next to each other they sat far across and did not look anywhere near the other.

"This is great...Right girls?"

"Yeah!" Angela answered.

"Sure," said Alice.

"Whatever," Bella retorted.

Everyone was looking at their menus. Jessica pretended to drop her fork. "Whoops!" She ducked under the table. Angela was looking at her menu when she felt someone tug at her leg. She ducked down under the table.

"Oh, sorry, that was my cue wasn't it?"

"Don't worry. Now here's my plan." She cupped her hand around Angela's ear. Angela grew pale, what she was telling her was huge.

"Are you serious?

"Yes," Jessica insisted.

"I don't think I can do that."

"Listen, Angela. This is what a family is. This is what a family does. Don't you want to be part of ours?"

Angela paused. Thinking it over. Both Alice and Bella were just vaguely looking interested as they went through the menu.

"Be right back, girls. Going to the wash room with Angela for a minute."

Neither one of them looked up they only nodded; their secret vows not to look at their partner was growing more childish.

Out of nowhere Alice felt someone's head under her dress. Then someone's mouth. Their tongue in their slit. She held back a gasp but it was getting to be too much. She held onto her menu for dear life as the mouth of whoever it was was giving her the pleasure of a lifetime.

Bella meanwhile did not know about Alice being serviced under the table. She was hoping to get out of that dress soon, it wasn't really her. She was really trying hard to decide between a steak or a burger. But then someone was face deep in her crotch. She was feeling like the main course, she'd never been eaten out like this before.

Both women were on the verge of having an explosive orgasm. This was exactly what they both needed. Alice fell out of her chair. She looked under the table. No one there. Bella moaned and looked over at Alice's chair. Empty. But then Alice appeared. Sitting back in her chair like nothing had happened. She smiled over at Bella. Both held tightly onto each other's hand.

Jessica and Angela walked back to their seats. Jessica was wiping her mouth. "Did we miss anything?"

Both girls gave each other a knowing glance but didn't say a thing. The waiter came over.

"Have we decided, ladies?"

Alice and Bella said at the same time, "I'll have what she's having!"

* * *

Applause.

Jessica showed the rough cut of the episode to Angela in bed on her laptop. Jessica was cuddling her under the blankets that night while Alice and Bella had some alone time.

"Wow. That was really good," said Angela.

"Yeah? You liked it?" She gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You did such a good job on Alice."

"Yeah?"

"Well she did fall out of her chair," Jessica chuckled, "Plus I know that sex in public is one of her huge turn ons so that helped too."

The sounds of Alice and Bella's love making could be heard through the wall. Very loud moaning and slapping and the bed moving and banging up against the wall.

"Wow! Those two should sleep good tonight!" Jessica declared, "I still have a whole bunch planned for their birthday. This could go on for weeks!"

"So does this mean we'll be doing stuff like that?" Angela bit her bottom lip.

"Oh, don't worry, kid, something tells me we'll be getting to those family activities very soon," she said, rustling the girl's hair.

"Oh...um...great," she smiled hesitantly; unsure of course how far she was willing to go but she already had her first taste of pussy so who really knew.

"That's my girl! Eskimo kiss!" Jessica brought her in close, rubbing her nose into hers.

Outside was a black van parked just far enough from the gate not to be seen on camera. Windows painted it. Two people inside worked tirelessly to get audio from the house. Tonight wasn't the night to make the move. The Stanley clan could sleep comfortably...for now...

**To be continued! Hope you like. I'll have other Twilight stories out soon. Some involving incest and others with even more insane concepts. Enjoy!**


	5. Mad About You

**Sorry** **about the wait! Was going to upload sooner. Angela is still finding her place but Jessica will be there to lend her a helping hand. I'll do my best to get a new chapter up ASAP. I will be posting a Stranger Things story Nancy/Karen a bit later if anyone is interested. Thank you for following!**

It was a couple nights later and Jessica was in her bedroom messing around on her laptop when Angela entered.

"Jess?"

"Hey, Angela, what's up?"

"I had a bad dream," Angela said, scratching her head; hair sticking up every which way.

"Oh, sweetheart, come here," Jessica opened her arms to her. Angela rested her head on her shoulder, "Tell me what's bothering you."

"I...," she couldn't . There was no way to put it in the right words, "I don't know but.."

Jessica got look at her face. She didn't blink when she looked her in the eyes.

"This dream...I was alone...running down some street all alone and naked."

This intrigued Jessica, "Go on..."

"Well it was foggy, I could hardly see a thing in front of me. Someone must've been chasing me."

Jessica hugged her, "Well there's no need to worry because I'm here and I'll always be here for you." She leaned into kiss Angela but she was resistant. "What is it?" Angela shook her head and looked away shyly. "I just want a kiss...come on the inside of the mouth really isn't that different from a vagina and you didn't seem to have much of a problem putting your mouth on it."

Angela smirked, "I guess..."

"Come here you."

Angela allowed and followed Jessica in a sensual kiss. Angela felt a lot more comfort than she did when being passed between Alice she Bella. Jessica was forceful yet gentle with her kiss. She knew just what to do. Angela was becoming more and more lost in Jessica's taste, somehow everything about her reason for being there was fading away. She almost wanted to climb on Jessica, into her arms and let her take her away.

Jessica pulled at her shirt, whether Angela liked it or not it was getting ripped. Angela didn't realize she was squeezing one of Jessica's boobs.

"Oh, baby, you like that?" Jessica whispered in her ear.

"It's really nice," Angela whispered back.

Jessica kissed Angela's face and ear, nibbling on her neck. "You want a taste?" Jessica paused for an answer. Angela's smile couldn't have stretched wider.

Jessica removed her shirt, no bra underneath. Angela was hesitant. Jessica took control and got her to smash her face into the perky pale tits. She sucked on each breast as if she were about to die of hunger. Jessica loved it, she really knew how to please. "Yes, that's it now, tease them." Angela licked the hard nipples, flicking her tongue at them. "Such a good girl...," Jessica moaned while Angela continued to worship her breasts.

"You liked that didn't you?" Jessica said, bringing Angela's face up to meet hers. Angela nodded tiredly. "You can sleep with me again tonight."

"I don't think I can sleep now."

"Hm...well then how about a walk outside?"

"It's kind of late..."

Jessica held onto her chin like she was delicate porcelain. "We won't go far. You'll be by my side the whole way."

* * *

Confidentially the two sneaked out of Jessica's window which she was very insistant on so they wouldn't disturb either Alice or Bella. She helped Angela down and they walked a path that lead around the back of the estate.

They walked silently side by side. The moon was full and there was a light fog. Angela decided to force small talk, "So...your Web show has been pretty quiet, huh?"

Jessica was a bit frustrated with her online life not being full filled like usual. She sighed, "I'm not sure what happened. I feel weird not having an audience."

"Do you really only have the family...for the attention?" Angela said, frowning.

Jessica was taken aback. "No, of course not. I wouldn't dare! You girls mean the whole universe to me...honestly our bonding earlier would've for sure blown up the Internet though...oh well," she shrugged, "First some hacker stops me from seeing people's comments now I can't even post anything ."

"But you would still love all three of us off camera?"

"Yes! A thousand times yes!"

"Then prove it," Angela folded her arms and smiled evilly.

Jessica liked that look, "Oh? You bad bad girl. What do you have in mind?"

Angela took her hand and led her further, into the woods where there was a bit of a clearing. Jessica couldn't contain herself, pawing at her. Angela's clothes had to go at some point, it was inevitable. Jessica's shirt removed yet again. Both stood there top less in each other's arms. Angela was still a bit shy, looking away and biting her lip.

"It's ok," Jessica smiled, "But there's just one thing that's bothering me."

She pulled the scrunchy out of Angela's hair, letting it drop and next, removed her glasses. She took a moment, admiring her beauty. "That's better." She embraced her. Their bodies pushing and rubbing together. Jessica slid her hands down Angela's bare back and grabbed hold of her ass, spreading the cheeks apart. She ducked down and sucked on Angela's perky breasts; her brown nipples were erect from the chilly wind. Jessica bit down on one, making Angela wince just enough for Jessica to let go and move onto the next one.

Jessica moved Angela and they got down on their knees. Angela watched her lie on her back. "I want you to sit on my face, ok?"

Angela obeyed and used Jessica's face like a bicycle seat. She knew Jessica was going to eat her out but she didn't expect how intense the whole thing would be. Jessica made this amusing humming noise as she motorboated the girl's vagina. Angela called out as Jessica continued, rubbing her mouth back and forth. Angela decided to go face first into Jessica's shaved nether region, competing in a perfect 69.

There was something romantic about being bare ass naked in the moonlight on top of someone Angela found; if only her mother could see her now. Once finished they sat up and tasted each other. Angela could get used to this.

"What are you thinking about?" Jessica asked suspiciously, the look on Angela's face like she was calculating something.

"Wondering what my mom would say about this," she chuckled.

"I'm very proud of you," Jessica smiled. They kissed again but Angela interrupted.

"Does this mean...I can get work done like Alice and Bella?"

"Only if you want to, dear," Jessica grinned hard.

"I do. I so totally do."

"Well this calls for a celebration!"

Jessica pushed Angela back into the grass and started round 2.

**To be continued. Thanks do much for sticking with this!**


	6. Modern Family

**Angela has some alone time with Bella for some alone time and sisterly bonding. Hope you guys like! Thanks for waiting. Also wondering if anyone is interested in a Vampires Suck story. Based on the parody? It would be about Becca (Bella) and Iris (Alice).**

Angela tried fixing the damaged mic and ear piece but it didn't look good. Her mother likely retailiated by sabotaging Jessica's stream. She rubbed her chest. She wondered if she could remove the bandages yet. Jessica went out of her way to get Angela that surgery done. It had been a week and her watermelon chest wasn't as sore as it was. She knew the butt was going to take some getting used to; she would require spandex from now on.

What she could use right about now was a shower. The house was oddly quiet. Everyone seemed to just do their own thing since the stream got blocked. She went into the bathroom and stripped. She removed her bandages and got a closer look at her new assets. To say she was shocked when she looked at herself in the mirror was an understatement. She was looking at two tanned parade balloons on her chest. She bounced up and down and laughed, they were so wobbly. She turned around to look at the bodacious booty. She gave it a squeeze. Tight but jiggily.

Showering was interesting. She kind of wish she had some help. She wondered how Alice and Bella did this every day but remembered they had each other. It was fun lathering these new boobs up; if only her mother could see her now. A knock at the door rudely interupted her as she was in the middle of lathering her legs. She rinsed as the knocking turned to outright pounding. She wrapped a towel around her and stuck her head out the door.

"Hello?" She asked, squinting her eyes.

"Are you using up all the hot water?" Bella asked in kind of an amused tone.

"O-oh sorry," Angela stammered, "I didn't mean to..."

"It's ok I already showered earlier. Alice might be in a bad mood when she gets home so...might want to stay on her good side," Bella couldn't help but look down at the cleavage poking up Angela's towel like two perfect bubbles. "I see you're breaking yours in."

Angela laughed it off, "They do feel a bit strange."

"Want to show me?"

Angela thought maybe she had water in her ear. Bella did have more experience with this than she did. She started to lower her towel when Bella stuck her hand out.

"In your room."

"Oh...ok. Just give me a minute. I'll meet you in there."

She closed the door and dried off. She was nervous. She thought that night with Jessica really helped her open up but she was maybe a bit too shy after all the surgeries. Plus she wasn't really sure if Bella liked her all that much since her arrival.

Bella was waiting for her on the bed when she crept into the room. She had her PJ's on. Bella lifted an eyebrow, "You don't have to be so modest. You know where you are, right?"

Angela chuckled and joined her, sitting across from her. "I still am a bit self concious I guess," she lowered her head a little bashfully.

"Look. When I first came here I had no idea what I was in for. But when Jessica she loves you she loves you. When she man family...well."

"Yeah...," Angela winced a little as she smiled, "I hope you're not too angry with me."

Bella frowned, "Why would I be angry?"

"You guys never wanted me here. I understand. Four is a crowd."

"I think I was more surprised. I should've known though that one day Jessica would want another girl."

"She loves both of you. I could never replace you."

Bella smirked, "Thanks for helping me with Alice."

"Huh?"

"I recognize Jessica's mouth anywhere so it's only natural to assume that was you under the table doing that to Alice. You must be pretty good."

"Oh, well...I don't know about that."

Bella paused. She stared at her shirt. "Take off your shirt."

Angela obliged and lifted it off. Her bouncy breasts stared Bella in the face with those dark, pointy nipples. Angela smiled nervously.

"They're beautiful," Bella mused.

"You think so?"

"Here. Let me feel them."

She hesitantly heaved her chest forward and allowed her new sister to feel the soft, firm new breasts. Angela gasped at her tender yet strong touch. Her hands squeezed them gently. She had some fun pressing them together.

"Yeah. These are nice. Does it hurt when I do this?" Bella pinched her nipples and gave them a little twist. Angela let out a softly loud 'Ah'. Bella kissed each breast. "Don't worry. I just like it a little rough."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Bella said, smiling slyly.

"Can I see yours?" She didn't even have to ask twice. Bella lifted up her top and there were her paler, maybe slightly bigger breasts. Angela found herself needing some assistance to get her hands moving. She ended up reacting abruptly, squeezing Bella's breasts at full force. She wS not expecting that. Event Angela calmed down and enjoyed feeling the mounds, kneading them. They both played with the others' breasts, getting a real feel for them. Angela was surprised when Bella began licking them.

"Yes these are very nice.. , " she said, licking then back and forth.

"Wow...you must...Really like them..."

"Do you like mine?"

She pushed her breasts into her face, giving her no choice but to lick and suck on them to Bella's satisfaction.

"I have another game we can play," Bella hissed into her ear.

"But...what about Alice?"

"She won't be back until tomorrow morning."

"Jess?"

"She wants us to get along. So does Alice."

"Wouldn't Jess want us to do this for an audience?"

"Who cares. Besides I think she wants to believe we're still online. She was in her room talking to a wall."

They proceeded to kiss pasionatly. Angela sat naked in Bella's arms. "You're loving me like a good big sister should."

"Mhm, that's right. And you're going to show me what you did to Alice here in a minute."

Angela did find Bella to be a lot rougher with than Jessica but that didn't mean there was no passion. Her hot breath along with the taste of each kiss was making her more and more aroused. Bella thrusted into her, grinding up against her crotch with hers. Bella got wet fast. Angela thrusted into Bella. This was a lot of fun getting to finally have some alone time with one of her sisters. Bella was in control, she let her lead the way.

Bella grabbed her and told her to use her tongue. She saw that shaved pussy. She lied on her stomach and went head first. It only made since to be giving her head now after already performing on the other two. Bella pulled on Angela's hair as she was already feeling an orgasm coming. Angela seemed experienced enough especially after her night with Jessica to handle just about any woman.

"Yes...ah! Shit...that's it...oh...oh you bitch!..."

Bella gripped her hands on the bedspread and grunted. Angela looked up at her satisfied. Bella caressed her face. She looked drunk, "Your turn."

Angela lied back and watched Bella insert two fingers while she used her tongue to play with her clit. This was certainly making a huge impact and it was only getting better.

"Oh, Bella! Bella!...ah...ah..."

Bella held up the two fingers she had inside of her to her mouth. "That's what you taste like." Angela sucked on the fingers and could hardly believe what she was tasting. "Sweet right?"

"Wow."

Bella turned around for a second. As soon as Angela saw that big butt she had the sudden urge to smack it.

"Hey!" Bella pretended to be mad with her. They both play fought on the bed and under the covers before finally tiring themselves out.

**To be continued!**


	7. Party of Four

**More hot action! Will Angela have everything she wants? What if her new life becomes threatened? Find out in this exciting episode!**

Angela was caring less and less about her mother's investigation. To her Jessica was the perfect role model. An entire world had been opened up to her, a world of possibilities. She loved women. She LOVED vagina. Now that she had a taste she was hooked. Jessica, Bella and now...

"Oh, hey, what's up?" Alice was sitting at her computer with her headphones on when Angela walked in.

Angela couldn't get past the super tight jeans Alice was wearing. Her ass cheeks were popping up past the waistline. No underwear. She turned around in her office chair. Her tight white blouse was wide open so you could get a pretty good view of her cleavage. Angela's heart was racing. Damn Bella was so lucky to be sharing the same bed with her.

"Uh-huh," she answered, unaware of what the question even was.

Alice giggled, she knew this game. She stood up and got in her personal space. She looked her over, taking in her new appearance.

"Wow, honey! My company would love you!"

"Oh really? You think so?"

Angela flicked her hair back and swayed her hips. Alice was adoring this. She gave her a big hug. "Oh you are so out of your she'll now!"

Angela sniffed Alice's hair when she wasn't paying attention. Alice knew something was up though when she was unable to pry her off her.

"Whoa, someone is feeling extra affectionate!"

"Sorry...I..."

Alice stopped her right there, pressing her fingers to her lips.

"You have nothing to apologize for. It's just like what Mom says, : 'We should never be ashamed of our feelings' so you should never be ashamed of yours." Alice kissed her hard, sucking on her bottom lip. "I know you went down on me at the restaurant. Bella has a very different technique."

Angela blushed, "Oh..."

"It's ok," Alice said, touching her face, "You were doing what a good sister would do. You wanted to help our relationship out. That was so sweet."

"You think so?"

"Yes...now it's time for me to return the favor..."

Angela felt her pulling at her pants only ending up disappointed when she stopped. Alice smiled sinisterly and lifted an eyebrow, "Has Mom taught you how to eat ass?"

"Huh?"

"Come here...you're going to love this I swear!"

Alice turned around and pulled down her pants. Angela got a good look at that booty. "Whoa," she gulped, "Jess was right. You do have the best ass."

Alice instructed her to get down on her knees. She needed a bit of coaching from her older sister to tongue her crack. Angela was told 'It's nasty but oh so erotic!'

Angela decided she had to get a taste of these buns everyone lusted after. Alice helped her out a tad by twerking into her face. Angela probed with her tongue. Alice moaned, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

* * *

Jessica played with her computer.

"I'm not sure if anyone out there can hear me...I've been hacked so I haven't been able to live stream to you guys or check on my account. A good friend of mine sent me a message saying that someone could be spying and i should be careful..." She was interupted by moaning and weird and sloppy. "What in the world?"

Bella rushed in, "I think Angela and Alice are..."

Jessica stood up and went to a trunk by her bed, "I know just what to do. Here give me a hand."

* * *

"Good job," Alice told a dazed Angela. Angela sat on the bed. Alice pulled off her pants and got busy massaging her pussy. Angela braced herself. So far two out of the three were quite dulled in oral pleasure. Alice teased her, she was more sensitive than Bella.

Before they could really get into things, Bella and Jessica burst into the room. Alice and Angela stopped and looked at them.

"Girls!" Jessica shouted.

"Sorry, Mom!" Alice called with a guilty smile.

"I am very disappointed!"

"Huh...but I thought you wanted us all to get along," said Angela.

"Yes but we're all in the house at the same time for once, all horny and nothing better to do."

"Oh...," Angela watched amazed to see them she'd their clothes, "But don't you want to wait for the stream to work?"

"Fuck the stream."

Jessica gave Angela a kiss then got down on the floor. Alice sat on her face while still eating out Angela. Jessica got Bella to eat her out. All of them formed the perfect chain. Angela pinched her nipples as Alice pleased her. Everyone was cumming together as a family. Eventually Alice and Jessica were between Angela's legs then finally Jessica, Alice and Bella together. Angela squeezed her breasts. Jessica shared a kiss between Alice and Bella and then all four shared a kiss.

It wasn't over yet.

"Strap it on, Bella!" Jessica revealed two strap ons her and Bella snuck into the room.

"Can't let you guys have all the fun! Prepare to be dominated!"

Alice and Angela happily got down on all fours. Jessica took Angela while Bella took Alice, humping them in doggy style.

"Everyone's favorite position" Jessica cheered.

Mother and daughter pounded the pair with their large black dildos. Angela was shocked by how wide it was. She called out but didn't want it to end any time soon. This was the best moment of her entire life up to this point. She thought it was over and keeled over, her face to the carpet, ass in the air.

"...Ah..."

Three tongues played with her ass, giving her pleasure she never thought to ask for.

"...Fuck yeah...," she moaned.

The four of them lifted a sleepy Angela up on the bed. All curled up and holding each other tight.

"...This is is all we need...prepare the operation...," a male voice crackled on a microphone.

A drone hovered outside the bedroom window. It ascended into the night sky.

**Oh no! Could the girls be in trouble? Find out next time! I'm still thinking of future weird stories including characters from the spoof Vampires Suck. **


	8. Law and Order

**Sexy shenanigans continue. But will they be rudely interrupted? Please review!**

Everyone was huddled around the kitchen table at breakfast. Jessica was pouring her OJ; in her usual business attire she was ready to start the day. Everyone including Angela was looking at each other with a knowing smirk. Last night was a huge success.

"What's that you're grinning about over there Angela?"

Angela looked rather bashful, she shrugged and said, "I don't know."

Jessica rustled her hair and drank her juice. "Now ladies I'm going to be doing some work at the office today. I expect you all to be on your best behaviour while I'm gone. Alice. Bella. Look after your little sister, I leave her entirely within your care."

Alice winked Angela's way. Angela smiled giddily, "What is your job, Mom?"

Everyone gasped, Jessica especially, "Did you just call me Mom?"

"I guess I did," Angela smiled at this realization, "But seriously what's your job?"

Everyone held their heads back and let put hardy laughs. Angela was the only one observant enough to hear something coming from outside.

SMASH!

Windows were busted into. Doors kicked in. It was a SWAT team fully packing. The women continued sitting, glued to their chairs and absolutely petrified.

"Girls. Have you been verbally abusive during online games again?" Jessica was in shock so had no clue what to do.

One SWAT team member grabbed one of her arms, twisted it behind her back and slammed her face into the table.

"Don't worry, girls. Everything will be ok. This is all just a misunderstanding. Don't say anything until you see my lawyer Mr Steve Byers."

Two FBI agents came in flashing their badges.

"Jessica Stanley," said the tall crew cut blonde one, "You are under arrest under the charges of abduction, obscenities and criminal mischief."

Jessica didn't of course take any of this seriously for a second, "You're kidding, right?"

The female agent looking like Scully from X Files addressed Angela, "Come with me sweetheart. Your mother's just outside."

Alice and Bella both gave each other a look. This was dreadful. They watched Angela get up out of her chair looking all ashamed. As she was escorted outside they swore they heard the FBI agent say, "You did a good job kid."

"I love you, Angela!" Jessica yelled.

* * *

Angela couldn't believe the number of police and other vehicles outside, you'd think this was a cartel bust.

There was Janice Webber standing next to the car to take her home. She opened her arms for a hug. Angela relented and pushed herself into her, resting her head into her shoulder.

"It's ok, baby. I've got you," feeling her newly advanced body, Janice said sickly, "What did she do to you?"

They drove home together. The nightmare was over. At least that's what Janice thought. Angela was feeling guilt, seeing that big house get smaller and smaller in her mirror made her sick.

"What's going to happen to them?"

"The girls will be taken in for questioning...SHE will be put in a cell for holding."

Angela shook her head, "This isn't right."

"Angela I know you had a difficult time. I know you had to do some things...but that monster is finally going to pay for her crimes."

"SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!"

Janice almost steered the vehicle off the road, Angela had never spoken to her that way before. The rest of the car ride was quiet. They didn't even turn on the radio.

* * *

Alice and Bella remained in holding. They were in a white room together with one table and three chairs. Bella kept staring at the two way mirror, hoping she looking directly at someone on the other side and freaking them out.

"Let us go!"

Alice pulled her aside, "Remember what Mom said, wait for Steve Byers."

"We're not prisoners how much longer are they going to keep us here?"

Alice took her hands and caressed them, seeing that her sister/girlfriend needed some reassurance. "Just take a deep breath and concentrate on me ok? Everything is going to be fine. We've been in tougher spots before."

Bella gritted her teeth, "She was a Narc this entire time. How did we not see it?"

"I know. I'm hurt too."

"We slept together for Christ's sake!"

"I know. But Mom saw something in her and I still think we can trust her."

"That doesn't make any sense, Alice," Bella sighed.

Alice placed her hands invasively on Bella's chest. "How about I help you take the stress off?"

Bella couldn't say 'No' to that face. "Sure."

Alice got down on her knees and unzipped Bella's fly. Bella held her head dominantly as she gave her head.

* * *

A day passed and all Angela could do was watch TV. All that was on? Constant news coverage of Jessica and her family. If you didn't know who Jessica was beforehand you'd swear she was a serial killer the way the media was portraying her.

"She brainwashed you. You fell right into her trap. But now thanks to all of the evidence my team collected she can't do this again."

"I'm not brainwashed! I don't have Stockholm Syndrome! You don't know her like I do!"

All Janice could do was close her eyes and shake her head like she was doing a spice challenge. "You need to forget about her. No daughter of mine is going to munch carpet! Got it?"

The news blared 24 hours. People villifying Jessica like she was some kind of Charles Manson type. Religious groups and concerned parents flooded talk shows about this. Professionals gave their critiques on the women's mental health.

But on the opposite end there were supporters. Her fans. The ones that never forgot about her even when she couldn't stream. They held signs, protesting outside of the prison gates where she was now being held. More women than men but all for freedom of speech.

* * *

"Stanley. Visitor," a chubby guard led Jessica out of her cell to the visitor's section. She sat at a booth. Sitting across from her, behind the bulletproof glass was a young woman dressed in a hankercheif and sunglasses.

"An..."

The woman picked up the phone and shushed her, "I have to be careful. Nobody knows that I'm here."

"Good thinking."

"I'm...I'm so sorry about this," Angela said, hanging her head.

Jessica just smiled, "It's ok. I forgive you."

Angela frowned, "You do?...why?"

"I always knew there was more to you. I knew you were special. I don't regret anything. Do you?"

She thought about it, "No I guess not."

"Don't worry so much. Everything is going to work out."

"Do you really think so?" Angela pouted.

"I know so."

"Can I do anything?"

Jessica shook her head, "Everything will be taken care of. Thank you for coming, it means the world but you should really get home. We'll be together soon." Jessica placed her hand on the glass, Angela did the same. Just as she was about to hang up the phone though Jessica spoke up, "Wait. I guess there is one thing you could do for me.."

"Oh? What is that?"

Jessica very cheekily demonstrated by unbuttoning the top of her orange jumpsuit. Angela knew what to do what she had to make it quick since the guards would be alerted. She opened up her top, forcing a boob out and pressed it against the glass.

"It's like I'm at a sexy aquarium!" Jessica stated. She pressed her hand to the glass, just wishing she could squeeze it. She took out one of her own boobs, also pressing it against the glass; she made animal like noises into the phone.

"Ok! That's enough!" The guard pulled Jessica away. Angela could only watch as the woman she loved was dragged back to her cell.

* * *

Darkness. A shadow in video form maybe 144p or 240p. The blurry face was impossible to make out but the voice was obviously Jessica.

"Anybody out there? This is Jessica Stanley. I know I've been a way for a while. Looks like the fuzz got me. Don't worry because I'll be back on the air in no time and my girls will be back in my arms...I have to go. Peace!"

Before the camera feed cut there was a lot of loud rustling and shouting like Jessica was being pursued.

**To be continued. Might be just one last chapter but I'll make it epic. Thanks for following!**


	9. Saved by the Bell

**The trial of the century is here. Will Jessica be behind bars? Will she ever see her girls again? So I don't know much about actual court proceedings but this is also fantasy so no big deal Contains strong sexual content and language.**

**Thanks so much for following this twisted series I hope you like whatever else I come up with lol**

Angela was hooked on Court TV for weeks once Jessica's trial was underway. Angela wanted to take the stand to tell her side of things but Janice denied her request.

"They have all of the witnesses and evidence they need. Alice and Bella are currently under physic care and their psych evaluations will determine if they're competent enough to appear in court. Jessica is having her own evaluation done and you and I both know it won't look good."

Hearing so much about her obsession with Jessica was taking its toll on Angela, this had put a strain on them and their relationship for too long, "Why are you like this?"

"Excuse me, young lady?" She said, setting down her third glass of wine.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were in love with her! All you ever wanted to do was capture her and lock her up!"

"She's a danger to the community, Angela!"

"You didn't see what I did. You didn't hear everything she said!"

Janice paused, looking away from her daughter. She lowered her head and sighed, "I heard enough. You called her Mom. I want to believe you were putting on am act..."

"She really does care about me."

"She's a manipulative, narsassistic sociopath! She'll tell you everything you want to hear!" Janice snapped. She took a deep breath to get a hold of herself, "Please, Angela. You have to understand that she's dangerous and has to be stopped. It's all about her having power over people. It's not about love."

This hurt Angela, planted a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to help Jessica but she was told from both sides to stand down.

Jessica assured her there was nothing to fear. She wasn't sure how great this lawyer Steve Byers was, he seemed a little young especially for this case. Watching him talk to the press was a little cringe worthy.

"Mister Byers!" A reporter called to him at the bottom of the courthouse steps, "What's going to happen? Is she still considering the insanity plea?"

Byers calmly said, "Listen my client has been accused of false allegations. She has done nothing wrong outside of the law other than some minor violations in the past. This will be dragged out longer than it should. She is an upstanding citizen."

"You seem very confident for someone as young as you are taking on such a high profile case."

"Uh well..."

"Isn't this your first real trial?" Another reporter asked.

"Well no...you see...," he was sweating already, just standing there looking on with this pale face. He abruptly cut it short and pushed his way through the mob of reporters.

Angela was more worried than ever. Did Jessica even stand a chance?"

Before the next trial she checked a fan site for That's My Girl. Everyone showed their support and even had petition made up for her release as well as a GoFundme page to help get a new lawyer.

Of course many like herself voiced concerns about where Alice and Bella were in all of this; those who watched Alice and Bella in the first season didn't want to see them back with their families because they were so used to them being with Jessica.

_"Jessica might be a huge pervert but that's why we love her! She won't be able to function without her girls!"_

_"That new girl screwed them over big time!"_

_"Yup what fuck'n traitor!"_

_"But she had sex with them."_

_"So?"_

_"Exactly. She's a ho. She played all of them."_

_"Jessica is way better as a mother than her real one but she's probably too stupid to realize it."_

Angela wasn't sure how much she could bare to read. She could only handle being called a skank or ho so many times. She did feel tremendous guilt, maybe they deserve some kind of warning.

_"Nah she ate out their asses. That's true love right there."_

From there on more people came to her defence. At least not everyone thought she was complete trash.

She found a link to a video. It was of Jessica. She was recording herself in a dark room somewhere. She must've really missed interacting with her fans. She promised to get out and be back with her girls soon before the feed cut out. She was good at being inspirational. Angela could only hope that she brought that to the televised trial.

Jessica was getting a lot of free publicity. More and more people were discovering her and her videos. Some said they had tried and failed to do what she did but lived by her teachings. She had inadvertently started a movement of hungry cougars going after young women and starting a 'Family'. There were of course the counter protestors proclaiming just how evil she was. Their signs depicting Jessica as a demon.

The day of the trial showed the outside of the courthouse on television, everyone was chanting over one another as a reporter tried doing their job. The video feed kept cutting back and forth to inside and outside before things finally proceeded. Angela was literally on the edge of her seat.

Though things were bumpy. Steve Byers did his best. But the legal team doing what they could to put Bella away were cunning and knew exactly what to do. They acted like it was an open and shut case but it was a lot more difficult than that.

Video was shown to court, clips of the show which were not shown to the viewers at home for its sensitive material. The jury's reactions ranged from curious, surprised and just plain uncomfortable.

Bella and Alice's biological mothers took to the stand with neither girl anywhere in sight to tell their side.

"My daughter was not the same," Bella's mother said through tears, "When I tried to see her I was refused. I was told I was not hers anymore."

Alice's mother was no better, she was absolutely impossible, way flightier than her daughter. "Like, Alice didn't come home one night and then a whole week. She never normally just leaves like that but she tells me about some reality show and then I find out online that she's in some crazy sex cult. Of course Alice has the attention span of a fish so it's not hard to believe she would get wrapped in something like this. I swear she almost stuck her tongue into an electrical socket when she was a kid. I think the only thing I passed onto her was that body. Damn I'd kill too look that good again."

The jury seemed to be in their side. That's when Steve called Jessica to the stand t give her statement. Angela didn't even realize she was in the courtroom; she hid herself with huge glasses. She whipped them off and took the stand with grace, smiling to everyone around her including the grumpy looking judge, balding man no doubt wanting this to be over.

Steve was sweating, he dabbed his forehead and proceeded, "Ms Stanley..."

"Please, Ms Stanley is my mother's name," she badly joked.

"Order," the judge said faintly.

"In your own words how would you describe your relationship to Bella Swan, Alice Cullen and Angela Webber?"

Jessica stared directly into the camera lens, a force of habit but she knew who was watching. "They are my daughters."

"Can you please clarify for the court exactly what kind of activities you and your daughters get up to?"

Jessica sighed, her head tilted, thinking back to all of the memories, "Well we do what any other family does..."

"Yes...but," Steve was stalling, "What...um..."

"Oh...Right, sorry," Jessica chuckled carelessly, "We do some adult activities from time to time."

"Objection!" Shouted one of the prosecutors, "The accused is avoiding the question."

"Sustained," he turned wearily to Jessica, "Now, Miss Stanley. Do you understand the question?"

"Yes your honour. But I do not have sex with them. I make love to them."

Audible gasps were heard as she sat there at attention.

Steve did not look well, he was pale and looked ready to pass out. "No further questions your honour."

The opposing lawyer stood up and walked over to Jessica. Now that Angela got a better look at him she could see this guy was sort of slimy, way more confident looking than Byers.

"Miss Stanley. Would you say you are a protective mother?"

"Yes. Of course."

"You would never harm these girls?"

"No. Never."

"You know I've watched every episode of your show," he smirked.

"Really?"

"Yes. Quite taken with the family dynamic. Also couldn't help but notice the merchandise. I think right now everything is 75% off for discarded bras and panties of the victims."

Jessica was getting uneasy. "Objection!" Byers said aloud.

"Overruled."

"You have spy cameras in every room. The girls seemed to have agreed to this correct?"

"Yes they signed a contract but..."

"You manipulated them."

"Huh?"

"You took advantage of these young teenaged girls for your own perverse pleasure," he turned to the jury, "You see, ladies and gentlemen this was never about love this was about lust for some high school girls, barely legal. In any other case Jessica Stanley would be considered a sexual predator especially if she were male..."

The television screen went to black. Angela was in shock. Her mother unplugged it at that crucial moment.

"Mom?"

"You're forbidden from watching that garbage here now go to your room!"

Angels couldn't believe her. She checked online and found out Steve Byers stepped down and Jessica would be representing herself; she did have a degree in law. The next trial would follow in another couple weeks. Everyone was on edge, the whole Internet was going crazy about Jessica and her morals. She was scared watching Jessica getting treated like that. She had to do something it was about time.

* * *

Jessica did not seem nervous at all. She looked like she kept a cool head. She sat on her side, smiling at the lawyer determined to take her down.

"You might have some of this courtroom fooled but not me." He called Jessica's psychiatrist to the stand, "Now tell the court what you found out about the accused, Ms Bliss."

Ms Bliss, a middle aged, short and curvy woman folded her hands and peered over at Jessica. "After spending time with her I found Jessica charasmatic but also manipulative. In my professional evaluation I found she suffers from borderline personality disorder. Her antisocial behaviour as a child into adulthood has stunted her emotionally and she clearly has a sex addiction."

"Does she pose a threat to other people?"

She paused, not looking anyone in the eye she said, "Yes."

"No further questions."

Jessica's turn. "Good morning, Miss Bliss..."

"Good morning?"

Jessica turned to the jurors box, "Am I the only one to get that reference?"

"Ms Stanley please proceed."

"Yes. Sorry your honor," she turned back to Bliss, "During our sessions you seemed very interested in knowing how I found such beautiful girls like Alice and Bella."

"Yes.."

"You told me how interested you were."

"Yes...it's all about getting to know you."

"But you told me and I quote: 'That sounds hot. I'll have to try it sometime. Do you have any advice?"

"I...I was only making conversation."

"Might I remind you you're under oath?"

Bliss was panicking, "Ok! I just wanted to know...I thought what you did was so hot. Ok?"

The entire courtroom was filled with loud talking and gasps. The judge banged his gavel. "Order! Order!"

Though that seemed like a victory there was no way it would fully sway the court. Two lunatic women into young women?

But Jessica smiled and said, "I call Angela Webber to the stand."

Everyone was surprised to see the girl walk in and take the stand. She looked different, more grown up. She wasn't backing down.

"Order!"

"Miss Webber."

"Yes, Mo...Ms Stanley?"

Jessica smiled proudly and continued, "In your own words tell everyone about your experience."

Angela swallowed hard, she looked around the room and then into one of the camera lenses. She had a feeling her mother was watching. "I was brought in by my mother to act as bait to lore in Jessica...She was very obsessive to the point of me studying videos of That's My Girl for months. She made me believe she was a monster. That she was evil. When I was finally with her I was very nervous. But soon I warmed up to her. Against my better judgement we bonded. I experienced things I never thought possible. Everyone wants to paint her as evil but all she does is care. So I please ask you to let her see her girls again."

Everyone was dead quiet.

* * *

Outside the courthouse reporters and civilians stood behind police barriers as they awaited a verdict.

"The jury is making a decision in the People v. Stanley case. Reports for key undercover witness Angela Webber making her statement seems to have stirred the pot in the courtroom...", they pressed a finger to their earpiece, "I have just received word that in a land silde dedcision Jessica Stanley has been aquitted of all charges."

Once Jessica emerged outside with Angela in tow they were circled by fans and reporters alike.

"It's good to be free! Free at last! Free at last!"

'Jessica! What do you plan on doing now?" A reporter asked, putting a microphone in her face.

Jessica held Angela close, "Well I plan on taking this one back home for some much needed alone time." She said, caressing her face, "But I still have to find...", Alice and Bella ran up the steps and flung their arms around her, "Alice! Bella!"

The four reunited began making out with one another quite vigorously. Many pictures were snapped.

"I'm so sorry about what I put you through," Angela apologized.

"That's ok," Alice said, biting at her neck, "I knew you would do the right thing."

Jessica was almost in tears seeing them mack on each other. She cleared her throat. All three stopped, unsure if maybe she was for once telling them to knock it off or what. Instead they were treated to her getting down on one knee. All three huddled together in anticipation. Inside of the box were three matching diamond rings.

"YES!" They jumped for joy.

* * *

In just two weeks their wedding was underway on a private island that Jessica bought. News cameras were allowed coverage but were limited.

It was a surprisingly tasteful display especially for a paligimist wedding. While the world was changing, people constantly debating whether or not this kind of behaviour should be tolerated and laws passed for these kinds of relationships they were in their own world and they wouldn't have it any other way.

Angela's mother disowned her as did Alice and Bella's but they knew they'd be better off.

* * *

During their honeymoon the Stanleys released a video. All four sat inside their beach house on a stretch couch wearing matching blue bikinis.

"Hello everyone," said Jessica, "I hope we didn't keep you waiting too long. We're finally together . One big happy family. It's everything I dreamed of and I thank you for your support. But this will be our final broadcast for That's My Girl."

The three girls said at once, "What?"

She put her arms around their shoulders, "Girls. It's time for us to realize we don't need to share everything."

"But...Really?" Bella was actually impressed by this, "You mean no more cameras?"

"Nope."

"No more public sex?" Alice said aloud.

"None whatsoever. We're not even going to stream our honeymoon." All three opened their mouths wide in shock, "That's right I'm a new woman. You see girls we started a movement and there are a lot of women with stories to tell about the adopted girls In their lives. Most importantly..."

"Our private lives are private," Angela said.

Jessica smiled and brought her in close for a kiss, "That's my girl."

Alice and Bella massaged their clits watching the two of them make out. Soon they joined them. All moaning and grunting as they began to have sex. Jessica got so into it that she kicked her laptop and broke the Webcam.

**Thank you for reading. We have come to the end. But don't worry I'll have other crazy stories out soon!**


End file.
